vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demandred
Summary Demandred, formerly known as Barid Bel Medar and known in Shara as Bao the Wyld, is one of the thirteen Forsaken. His life in the Age of Legends was extremely successful, but he was driven insane with envy over the fact that Lews Therin Telamon was always slightly better than him in every way. He held various high offices, authored multiple wildly popular books, and was one of the most powerful channelers alive, but Lews Therin just slightly edged him out in every category. Demandred found that the only area he surpassed Lews Therin in was commanding armies, and he ultimately turned to the Shadow. In the present day, he took control of the people of Shara by fulfilling their prophecies and led the armies of the Shadow in the Last Battle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically, possibly higher. At least 7-B with the One Power. At least High 6-C, likely far higher with Sakarnen Name: Demandred (Originally named Barid Bel Medar) Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Male Age: Over 400 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Magic, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel and Spatial Manipulation via True Power Travelling (tears holes in the fabric of spacetime), Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (can cut others off from their magic), Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, Energy Absorption via True Power shields, Animal Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification (The more Power Demandred holds, the harder it becomes for others to cut him off from his ability to channel it) Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely higher physically (Handled Gawyn fairly easily despite his being enhanced by three Bloodknife rings). At least City level+ with the Power (Only slightly weaker than Rand al'Thor and Ishamael). At least Large Island level+, likely far higher with Sakarnen (Sakarnen is an even more powerful sa'angreal than Rand's Callandor) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely higher (Somewhat easily handled Gawyn who was enhanced with three Bloodknife rings) with Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the Power (Equal to other channelers such as Ishamael) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher physically (Should be comparable to his own strength). At least City level+ with Power barriers (Can defend against weaves from channelers comparable to him). At least Large Island level+, likely far higher with Sakarnen Stamina: Very high. Can fight and channel for hours without tiring. Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers using the Power Standard Equipment: Sakarnen, the second most powerful male sa'angreal to ever exist, even more powerful than Callandor. Unfortunately the extent of its power was never seen due to Demandred spending the entire Last Battle trying to bait Rand out. Intelligence: Demandred is likely the most, or second-most, talented strategist in known history. The only general comparable to him is Matrim Cauthon, who is unnaturally lucky, so they cannot truly be compared to each other. Demandred was also a widely renowned statesman, author, scholar of the Power, and swordsman. Weaknesses: Extreme arrogance can lead to him underestimating his opponents' resolve, shown in his battle with Lan. Despite his intelligence his arrogance has also shown to blind him to very simple methods, shown when Logain escaped him by throwing a rock at him. The completely simple action was so unexpected that Logain escaped Demandred's attempt to shield him. Notable Attacks/Techniques Channeling the One Power: Demandred is one of the most powerful Forsaken, all of whom were among the most powerful channelers in the Age of Legends. His level of Power was only slightly behind Lews Therin, Ishamael, and Rahvin, and his use of Sakarnen amplifies his power to untold magnitudes. Furthermore, the Dark One granted Demandred use of the True Power in the Last Battle, although the amount granted was not nearly as useful as Sakarnen. A full explanation of channeling the One Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, and an explanation of the True Power is found here. Below is a list of Power-related abilities most relevant to Demandred specifically: *'Balefire:' A weave that erases whatever it touches from existence, matter and soul, retroactively removing it from time. The more power is used to weave the balefire, the farther back in time the target is removed from. Using balefire too much actively destabilizes reality around the user. In the War of Power at the end of the Age of Legends, the entire Pattern nearly unraveled from its use. Demandred made extremely ample use of balefire in the Last Battle. *'Curse:' Demandred, via an unknown weave, can make it so an object of Power cannot be used against him, burning the user from the Pattern should they try channeling at him through it. Tel'aran'rhiod Manipulation: Demandred can enter Tel'aran'rhiod in the flesh and, like all Forsaken, has considerable skill there, although not at the level of talented natural dreamwalkers like Ishamael and Lanfear. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Book Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Dream Users Category:Curse Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Animal Users Category:The Wheel of Time Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6